


Kashikoi? Kawaii? EliChika!!!

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: All of this is played for laughs, Dia is smad, F/F, Fluff, Groping, Humor, If you think this is serious then you need to have your brain checked, One-Sided Relationship, Pervert Elichi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Because I want more people to ship this ship since this is fucking brilliant and perfect.Also, I REGRET NOTHING!!!





	Kashikoi? Kawaii? EliChika!!!

**Author's Note:**

> When I first begun this, there was literally only one fic on this site that is identified as EliChika, and that also had a lot of drabbles as well.
> 
> By the time I finished this thing, there is another, more mature and explicit EliChika fic. Maybe there is hope that this ship will launch off. ;w;

It was a fine day in Uchiura. The ocean is crystal clear, Mt. Fuji is visible, no one is barreling down the streets like the setting of Love Live! is part of Initial D. Heck, to put it in Gwonam's words: "The birds are singing! Isn't it beautiful?".

"HonoEli is more developed!"

"B-B-But Onee-san! Garasu no Hanazono!!"

"Well then... Polyamory!"

"BUT THAT'S WRONG!!!"

"There is nothing wrong with a threesome."

Well, it would be a fine day if it wasn't for two spawns of Satan arguing back and forth.

Ruby and Dia are VERY DIE HARD fans of the disbanded School Idol Group named Muse. Due to Muse's overwhelming popularity, shipping members became overwhelmingly popular as well. As such, vicious and violent shipping wars wage, especially between the flagships of KotoUmi, NozoEli, NicoMaki, and RinPana. Those four ships gained extreme prominence in Japan due to the  ~~extremely shit~~ Love Live! Anime.

However, that is only in the tasteless English speaking fanbase. The rest of Japan does whatever the fuck they want though shipping wars still exist here, even in a more lowkey form. Though there are some that still ship the main ships because reasons. Like dear Ruby-chan as she is arguing with her elder sister.

"NozoHonoEli..." Dia said, sporting her signature DIO smirk, "Very  _guraaa~_ "

Dia definitely said that "guraa" far too seductive. A definitive sign that she wants in on the NozoHonoEli action. If you know what I mean, of course.

Meanwhile, much of Aqours were not giving two fucks about what is going on.

"This is another one of those comedy sister acts, isn't it..." Yoshiko groaned. The Fallen Angel Chuuni bapped her own head against the table as she was continuously tortured by the Kurosawa siblings' bickering, too oblivious to Yoshiko's accusations.

" **They both have pretty bomber heads~** " Mari said in her grotesque yet hilarious engrish.

Kanan sighed before looking at the door to the hallway for the umpteenth time. Aqours WOULD go on and hold the meeting already, but there is one obvious person missing from this group.

"Everyone. Do you know where Chika is?" Kanan questioned her Idol mates.

"No clue, zura..." Murmured Hanamaru, "I wonder what's taking her so long..."

"She never misses these meetings... I wonder what happened.." Yoshiko replied.

"Oh? Chika-chan?" That was You Watanabe answering, "I heard from her sister that she has to meet someone "Very special"..." Her tone of voice was very depressing as if she is wallowing in defeat.

"W-What?!" Riko blushed. Did someone steal her Chika-chi away from her without her own permission?

"And NO. We are not sending you to find her after what happened last time!" Yoshiko scolded Riko before she said anything else more.

Everyone, even Ruby and Dia who stopped their argument, shuddered at the thought of what happened. Chika was finding fireworks for the upcoming Numazu Festival, but did so without everyone knowing. Ultimately, a wide search was conducted, Riko found Chika and the two did... other stuff.

I'll just leave that to your imagination.

"I-It was in the heat of the moment!" Riko tried to defend herself.

"Nope. I'm not trusting you with Chika-chan ever again." You deadpanned. She was DEFINITELY not amused when she found out what happened.

"So... Should we find her?" Ruby put her idea in.

"Yes." Kanan nodded to the small, yet somewhat thicc loli, "Me and Dia will be searching throughout Numazu to find Chika since we are the most mature here."

"I am mature!" Again, Riko tried to pitch in.

"NO." Only for Kanan to shoot the idea down immediately after those words came out of the pianist's mouth.

Hanamaru, however, had a hunch that there is something more to these people than meets the eye. It may be a hunch due to her living in a Temple for much of her life, but Zuramaru can be very intuitive despite her naivety to certain subjects, especially the internet.

"Who is Chika meeting, zura?"

 

* * *

 

"Ah? Chika-chi! So glad you could make it! And you are still as beautiful as I last met you!"

A blonde woman hugged a Mikan-haired girl named Chika Takami, the leader of Aqours. Chika, in return, hugged the blonde back, snuggling against her large chest.

"Mmmmm~ Eli-chan! It's so good to see you again!" She squealed.

"Did your friends found out yet?" She asked, warily looking around for certain people.

"Nope. They still don't know." Chika smiled.

If you haven't already known this by now, the blonde girl is none other than Eli Ayase, the former choreographer for Muse.

You can leave all your rage comments in the comments section, if you please.

The two first met online with Chika constantly checking (read: Stalking) the Muse members through their Twitter accounts, especially that of Honoka Kousaka. Chika gained Eli's attention with one replied tweet after Eli returned from Russia to visit family. It then evolved into Chika sending Eli pictures of Uchiura and Numazu and the two finally met after Eli was convinced by a certain bird to go, with the bird saying that the views of Mt. Fuji from Numazu is breathtaking. Of course, Eli didn't count on Chika Takami being breathtaking as well. For the Russian, it was love at first sight. Of course, it took a while for Chika to notice and even LONGER when Chika  **did** find out. They then pinky-sworn to keep their relationship a secret from both Aqours and Muse (though the bird knew about it from the start).

Do you honestly believe that good things happen if you tell your friends about a potentially illict relationship? Of course not.

"Geez Eli..." Chika whispered in the blonde's ear, "Still sexy and beautiful."

Indeed. Eli Ayase barely changed in appearance at all since her High School days. Her breasts became notably bigger, of course, but she also had longer hair but still wears it in a ponytail as always. However, on this occasion, her hair flowed freely down below her waist. It was a lot of work to manage, but at least Chika's reactions to her beauty were priceless to the quarter Russian. You could say that Eli is forever 17.

"Harasho." She giggled, patting the Mikan girl on her head, "But you are even more beautiful."

"Okay. But you are just stunning compared to ordinary ol' me..." Chika frowned a bit.

"Stop that. You are a lovely Mikan. Too lovely for this world~"

"Trying to be romantic already, aren't you Eli-chan?"

"I don't know~" Eli then makes a seductive face, "Wanna go a bit further tonight~?"

"Oh hush you..." Chika blushed a bit, "Come on. Wanna go get something to eat?"

"If you mean going to that cafe in Uchiura, then yes!"

The two then locked arms and walked together. Thankfully they didn't get recognized by the crowd as they made it onto the bus enroute to Uchiura.

 

* * *

 

Dia and Kanan decided to look throughout Uchiura village first. Reason being is to potentially intercept Chika before she could meet this mystery person.

Dia shook a bit while in her ganbaruby pose (yes, Dia does that pose Ruby pulls off). She has a bad feeling about this person Chika is meeting. What if this person is a murderer? Or worse, someone who will rig the Love Live! competition? Dia cannot allow this to happen!

"Dia-san."

Kanan's voice derailed Dia's train of thought at the right moment.

"I think we should split up." Kanan inquires.

"A-Are you sure?" Dia asks in a shocked tone, "We don't know what or who we are dealing with...!"

"I can bet it's those Saint Snow girls that had been checking out Chika's curves..." Kanan sounded a tad annoyed when saying that, "Or maybe a student in Numazu that will help us in the long road..? I don't know... But we need to interrogate Chika-san."

Dia nodded, "I'll look throughout the town."

"Okay," Kanan replied, "I'll be heading to Chika-san's house. Maybe her family can give us more details..."

After agreeing to split up, Dia and Kanan parted ways. Dia headed to the nearest 7-11 to start off while Kanan quested to Chika's house/inn.

Dia trekked to the 7-11 and looked inside. She scans fractically for a girl with orange hair, but it seems like-

"If you are looking for Miss Kan Kan Mikan, she just came by 10 minutes ago." The store clerk said, interrupting my narration.

"Eh?" Dia turned around to the clerk, "Did she?! Did you know where she had gone?!"

"Okay... First, stop yelling please..." Dia shut her yap as she let the store clerk continue, "Chika came by here buying her usual Mikans. However, she also bought a bunch of chocolates, especially those made with sweetened milk."

Dia tilted her head. Chika wasn't the type to buy sweet chocolate. Choco-dipped Mikan? Maybe. Chocolate outright? Very suspicious.

"She said it was a gift for a European Japanese person who recently came back to Japan." The clerk added.

 _'So this person is a foreigner?!'_ Dia was angry at the fact that Chika would possibly double cross them for a foreigner.

But now that she thought about it, however, Dia can't help but be even more curious. Why would Chika garner the attention of a foreigner or vice versa? It was very good that Chika is trying to expand her horizons, but to skip out on a meeting without telling anyone about this only generated more suspicion in the hime-cut Student Council President.

"I see... Thank you for your time." Dia bowed.

"No problem." He said, "Also... Bring that Love Live! Trophy to Numazu. We need SOME OTHER SCHOOL than one from Tokyo to win the damn thing already. I'll be proud if you girls would bring it home."

Dia smiled, "Don't worry. We will do our best to bring smiles to Numazu and all of Japan. With this mindset, we will bring nothing but victory!"

The clerk then gave a thumbs up, approving that mindset.

As Dia made her way out of the 7-11, she swore she saw a girl with beautiful blonde hair. It cascades down her back like a brilliant waterfall, bobbing whenever she walks. Her blue eyes were very stunning and her figure is downright  _sexy._ The woman literally screams maturity.

_'W-WAIT! IS THAT?! OH MY GOD... OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD...'_

Dia also nearly screamed as well, as she could perfectly pin her identity down to her favorite Idol: Eli Ayase. To Dia, Eli was - no... ** _IS_** \- the definition of goddesslike beauty. Whether you are male or female, straight, gay, or even ace and aro, you would be lying if you didn't say that Eli would be the one to marry. Oh how Dia would die to just spend one minute with her favorite Idol. She is simply to die for in general.

Which is why Dia stalks her on all social media sites, has a lot of Idol Merchandise of Eli, and tries to pester her on Twitter.

However, Dia's daydreaming came to a crashing end as she saw her Idol locking her arms with someone. She  _could_ take a breather after finding out that the person she is holding hands with is another girl, but instead Dia's jaw almost dropped at who she saw Eli with. The girl's eyes were violet-crimson, looks like she is only a year younger than Dia's age, and has a dashing smile.

But, the one feature that stuck out to Dia the most...  **Was her short orange hair and the signature cowlick sticking out on top of her hair.**

Dia, partially in a fit of rage and partially out of curiosity, followed the couple.

 

* * *

 

 

Kanan exited Chika's house defeated. Chika's family said that she fixed herself quickly before leaving for the convenience store around half an hour ago. She did, however, got a very helpful hint on what Chika was doing and who she is meeting.

_"She was very excited about this girl. According to her, she is some sort of Russian Japanese person who has an unhealthy addiction to alcoholic chocolates and has long blonde hair. I don't know what is going on between Chika and that girl, but can you please get Chika away from her? She's far too young to be addicted to alcoholic chocolates and Russian Borscht tastes like shit."_

Those were the words of Mito, one of Chika's elder sisters and the most threatening one she had met when Kanan was younger. Of course Mito may be exaggerating, but it was very concerning for Kanan. If anything, this woman (or what Kanan THINKS is a woman) may be taking advantage of Chika being, well, an idiot social-wise and using her for Human Trafficking, Slavery, Sex, Lewd Doujin Material, Sex...

Hold on, now Kanan is thinking that  _Riko_ kidnapped Chika. Didn't the blue-haired one made sure that You and Yoshiko bolted Riko to the ground just in case she tries to leave? Kanan doubts that Riko would have the strength to break free.

On her way to find Dia, Kanan actually saw Dia nearby a cafe, the same one where Chika and her gang did their video PVs about Numazu and Uchiura. She was about to holler Dia until she felt a threatening aura coming from Dia. Not wanting to piss her off, Kanan slowly went over to Dia and tapped her on the shoulder.

"H-Hey, Dia?" Kanan whispered, "What's wrong? Did you find Chika-san?"

"I can't fucking believe this..." Dia cursed.

"Why?"

Kanan looked into the cafe, poking her head to the window like what Dia is doing. The water girl gasped a bit as she saw Chika Takami talking to a girl with beautiful blonde hair and larger breasts than Mari. She is also somewhere around the age of 22 if it wasn't for her youth-like appearance.

"I don't get it, Dia-san..." Kanan frowned, "It's just Chika talking to another girl. Maybe that woman can help us with music or something-"

"Oh HARASHO!!!!"

Kanan froze as she swore she heard the blonde one saying that word. Kanan then looked at Dia, then back to the blonde, and finally to Chika. The pieces finally fell in place into the mind of the third year diver. Kanan even paled as she saw Chika kiss the woman. On the  **lips**.

Her childhood friend, Chika Takami, is dating Eli Ayase, Dia's biggest Idol.

"Oh... Oh no..." Kanan began to shiver in fright. Dating is already a sin for Idols, even lesbian relationships due to how Japanese are a bunch of male slobs, but dating ** _a former member of the legendary Muse and one of the more popular ones on top?!_** Kanan can already see that as risking a death warrant with stupid-minded Otaku.

This, in Kanan's mind, also includes Dia, who is muttering incoherent curses. Dia in particular was outright fuming at Chika. She cannot believe that Chika not only managed to get Eli's attention, but it got to the point where the two were  **DATING**. Dia is also very pissed at Chika for ditching an important Aqours meeting to be with her newfound girlfriend who is her own biggest Idol.

Kanan, however, caught ahead on what Dia may try to do and instead held her back.

"D-Dia-san! No! We must not!" Kanan was struggling to hold the Kurosawa heiress back.

"Chika stole my Idol. She stole Eli-senpai RIGHT UNDER OUR NOSES!" She silently yelled back at Kanan, "She skipped our meeting so that they would do shameless things!"

"I-I know, but at least let them have this moment!"

The two continued to bicker outside of the cafe and the cafe's owner sweatdropped. High School girls are full of hormones and unresolved sexual tension she thought. But she has customers to serve, so she decided to ignore those two students outright since.

Besides, her two customers are on a romantic date!

 

* * *

 

"Mou, Eli-chi. There was no need for you to kiss me like that!" Chika pouted.

"I'm terribly sorry, my dear Chika-chan~" Eli apologized, "But your face is just as irresistible as the food!"

Chika and Eli were at their date in the cafe Aqours once went to due to Riko being afraid of Shiitake. Like always, Chika ordered a full Mikan Pie with water while Eli ordered chocolate cake with a Mikan Citrus Fruit on the side. The two were being very dorky dates and were fooling around a bit from kissing to exchange food to feeding each other. Something like this would make Nico cringe at how cheesy it is, but Eli and Chika don't care. It's their date, so they do what they want as long as it is within the boundaries of the law. So no sex for EliChika, much to the Russian's frustration.

In no time at all, their food was all but eaten, leaving a very full Chika and a tired Elichi staring at each other.

"That was good, wasn't it Eli?" Chika asked her girlfriend.

"Harasho~" Was all Eli can reply with.

"'Harasho~' what? The food? Or my body?" Chika said with a seductive grin, causing Eli to blush.

Their conversation was cut short as the owner gave them the bill. Due to Eli being obviously richer despite being at college age still, she paid for the food being the lovely husband she is.

"I wish we could do this more often..." Chika said, her face just screaming for longing.

"Same. And I wish we can...  **do it~** " Eli gave Chika a wink.

"You know..." Says Chika as she fiddled with her school uniform, "We COULD do it tonight if you want~"

Eli stared, "A-Are you sure?!"

"Mhm~ I can convince Ohara Mari to rent us a room so my sisters or friends won't bother us."

Chika looked at Eli before giggling.

"Heehee~ I guess you want it bad as well, right?"

Indeed. Eli was panting, trying to hide herself drooling at the thought of doing... those things with Chika. Chika is still underage, but if she wants it then it is essentially fair game. Besides, it will be just them and only them. They trust enough already to go in the same bath.

"Harasho... I want that hot harasho body, Chika-chi~" Eli moaned a bit.

"Then lets go~" Chika held out her hand, which Eli took with enthusiasm.

As the two made it out of the shop, Chika swore that she saw someone with black hair and one with blue hair hiding behind a corner right behind the couple. Chika checked and double checked before she made the conclusion that it was her mind playing tricks. Also her train of thought was ruined as soon as Eli began groping Chika roughly.

"Chika please..." Eli pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

"Jeez, you are so impatient!" Chika teased as she gropes back, causing Eli to moan, "We're going! We're going! Please be patient otherwise people would have the wrong idea."

"Y-You're right..." Eli blushed in embarrassment. She nearly sexually assaulted Chika and now the Mikan lover is using that as teasing material. Greato Ja Nai.

The more they went down, the more Chika saw those two strange persons. This made Chika a bit paranoid. She trusts Eli, that's for sure, so she knows that she won't pull something like THAT. However, what made Chika worry is that she is dating a member of Muse. What if those two persons are Muse fans and they want to kill Chika to preserve the NozoEli ship or, worse, her so-called "Purity"? Chika knew that the Love Live! Fandom has some of the most toxic assholes when you even compare them to Homestuck fans, so she continued to walk with Eli with caution. Eli, however, saw Chika being more clingy and decided to question her on it.

"Is anything wrong Chika?" She asked.

"O-Oh..." Chika jumped a bit, "I-It's nothing..."

The quarter Russian wasn't having any of that, however.

"Well something is wrong if you are clinging onto my arm for dear life."

"Ahh? Ahh!" Chika immediately let go of Eli's arm, "Sorry! I'm just..."

Eli then held Chika's hand.

"If we are being followed by Otaku, then let them watch."

"W-Wait! How did you-?!"

Eli winked at her mate, "That's what Honoka told Maki when she saw a bunch of NicoMaki shippers looking at Honoka with killing intent. At least that's what Nozomi told me when those two gone out on their first date..."

Chika paled at the thought of her Number One Idol being murdered by people who are clearly mentally deranged enough to be sent to an Asylum.

"J-Jeez..." The Mikan murmured, wiping the sweat off her brow, "Honoka-senpai sure is ballsy..."

"Which is why she is our dear leader of Muse!" Eli reassured, "We wouldn't want any other sort of leader than the Honoka-styled leader."

"Yeah... Shame that I can't be like her..." Chika looked down a bit.

Eli patted her head, "Don't be like that. You are carving your own path. Besides," Eli's voice suddenly gotten sultry, "Your leadership skills show themselves in bed~"

Chika then had a full body blush, "E-Eli-chan! Please!"

"Oh gods you look so adorable when you are embarassed!"

Chika then did her signature pout as she leaned on her lover. The two continued walking as they made their way to the boat taking them to Mari's Island.

However, the two strange persons, who to you the reader is obviously Dia and Kanan, continued their pursuit. They managed to hide themselves from Chika despite a few close call yet were able to hear their conversation. The two had mixed feelings about what had just happened.

Dia was even more pissed off about what she heard. Not only because Chika is dating her Eli, but her HonoEli ship is now sunk now that she known that Honoka and Maki are dating. Preposterous! This day is getting worse and worse for Dia and she felt as if she was about to explode if it wasn't for Kanan keeping the Hime cut beauty in check. At least NozoEli and NicoMaki sunk with this revelation. At least Dia can have pride in that, but the hatred towards Chika still burns. If it was Ruby instead of Dia, Chika may have been pounced on and fell into the sea below nearby.

As for Kanan, she cannot believe that her childhood friend is double-crossing Riko and You. Then again, that OT3 is less of a romantic relationship and more of a "lets be in a relationship with Riko so that she won't "accidentally" rape anyone at school". Regardless, Kanan felt numerous pangs of jealousy towards Eli. Kanan didn't like Eli's attitude in the (crap as hell) documentary of Muse and she still didn't like her to this day. The fact that her crush is dating that woman, especially as she used that tone of voice to her, only made Kanan's rage grow more and more by the minute.

Of course, their shadows and flames of hate were unnoticed by either Eli or Chika, the two making it onto the boat. The two Uranohoshi Third years followed suit but managed to hide themselves on the top portion of the boat to remain out of sight.

Yeah, they are not going to trust Mari in stopping those two even if she is bribed to do it. Damn crazy rich people.

 

* * *

 

Speaking of damn crazy rich people, the child of the people who own the Island, Ohara Mari looked down to the approaching boat with amusement written on her face. Joining in next to her is a familiar girl with purple hair tied in long purple twin tails and a bust that Mari wasted no time groping, much to the latter's uncomfort, though she was also amused by said action from the Italian American.

"I see that Chika-chi and Eli-chi are finally coming down here?" Mari turned to her purple haired compatriot.

"It was as the cards say." The older woman says, taking out a tarot card, "As much as I am jealous that Elichi has found someone else, those two are simply made for each other. As surprising as it sounds..."

"Come on, Nozo-chi! This is Chika-chi we are talking about. She won't give up on someone, regardless of who they are. Even if her parents disapprove of her relationship with a Russian like your parents did, Chika would fight on."

Nozomi giggled, "Now I see why your father speaks highly of Chika-san. Like how Maki-san's father accepted Honoka-san."

Mari remembered how Chika gone through hell and back to the point of yelling at her, Dia, and Kanan, Chika's own superiors, just to rekindle them together for the first time in years. Mari, despite being ultra rich, felt as if she is forever indebted to Chika no matter how much she pays back. Yet, unlike college debt, this is... good debt? Yeah, maybe so. Besides, Chika isn't the type to ask for repayment and just wanted the group to remain together and shine. Something Mari likes a lot.

"Eli-chi is really lucky to have Chika-chi." Mari said to Nozomi, "Chika-chi will make sure that Eli-chi has proper love."

Nozomi nodded, "I agree. Besides, that means I will be the godmother if they have children?"

The two resident gropers smirked.

"I bet you want to feel Chika's Mikans~" Mari cooed.

"Do they feel good~?" Nozomi asked in a similar tone.

"Better than Eli's harashos."

"I'll be the judge of that~"

As they watched the couple walk towards the hotel, however, they also saw two girls following them with quickened steps. Nozomi tilted her head while Mari shook her head while smiling.

"Errr... Mari?" Nozomi turned to the blonde.

"Oh those two." Mari giggled, "Guess they somehow found out about Chika-chi's special relationship~"

"Should I call Maki?"

"Just in case..."

 

* * *

 

Thankfully for Chika and Eli, the two managed to get themselves a room (Eli bought the room due to Chika being uncomfortable in having free stuff from Mari). The two laid in bed together cuddling and touching each other in a romantic embrace.

"Finally~" Eli cooed, hugging her Chika close.

"Secure at long last!" Chika cheered.

"And no one to bother us now."

The two leaned closer to each other before giving each other loving kisses. They constantly broke apart in order to regain lost oxygen before kissing more and more.

"I love how you kiss." Eli would usually say.

"And I love your body." Chika replied back.

The two continued kissing, not even bothering the knocks and raps from the door to their Hotel room. In fact, their kissing even began to drown out the knocks due to how loud they were, touching each other in sweet and sexy embrace. It was a sweet moment for these two forbidden lovers.

However, the knocks suddenly become louder. It would even be right to say that the person knocking is slamming the door.

"Geez..." Chika pouted, "Can't they hear that we are making out?"

"Chika-chi. I think we must not be rude to these people if they are that determined to speak with us." Eli reprimanded, heading to the door.

"Hmph..." Chika crossed her arms, still pouting, "They better have a good reason to bother us."

Chika and Eli went to the door, which was still being slammed by someone on the opposite side.

"Alright! Alright! Stop slamming on the door! We don't own this Hotel!!" Chika shouted rudely.

Oddly enough, the slams and knocks stopped. Smiling, Chika opened the door to see who wants to see them.

Only for her smile to turn into a look of horror when she saw who was there.

**"How dare you. Absolutely shameless."**

Yep. You guessed who is it.

Dia and Kanan were standing in front of the entrance to Eli and Chika's room, both with grim and murderous expressions. Well, that was more Dia, but Kanan also had that sort of aura, especially when her eyes drift to Eli. Dia was also stepping towards the couple  _ **very slowly**_ , amplifying the already thick and uncomfortable atmosphere that generated amongst the four.

"A-Ah!!!" Chika shivered as she saw her seniors, "D-Dia-chan! K-Kanan-chan! H-How interesting it i-is to see you two! I'm so sorry t-that I didn't make it to practice...! I just wanted to.. and then Eli showed up... and...MMPH!"

Dia put a finger on Chika's lips. Right then and there, Chika felt as if her legs are going to turn into jelly.

"Hold your trap, Chika." Dia's tone was colder than Nitrogen Ice if that is even cold, "Not only did you miss practice, but you are also DATING." Chika wanted to speak, but Dia continued, " **To add onto that...** "

Dia's voice then became a shrill scream that nearly cracked the window.

_**"YOU ARE DATING THE MOST PERFECT PERSON TO EVER GRACE OUR WORLD AND EXIST!!!!!!"** _

Kanan put a hand on Dia's shoulder.

"Dia." She said, annoyed, "I think it would be better if I talked with Chika and you would just play with Mari."

"B-But!" Just like that, Dia's threatening expression is replaced with a childish one, "I want to see Eli! I want to save her!!!"

"Well Eli doesn't deserve saving." Dia paled at what Kanan said, but the Dolphin's face became more threatening as she glared at Dia, "Besides, I should be the one to talk with Chika."

Dia didn't want to disturb Kanan, especially when Kanan is angry, so she reluctantly left the room. This left Kanan to her own devices with Eli and Chika, both of them are shaking bad. The shaking got worse when Kanan went to the door and locked it up completely.

"Now then..." Kanan looked at Chika and Eli, but mostly Chika, "Where do we start?"

"Kanan... I can explain!" Chika is desperate to deny her relationship with Eli to save herself from embarrassment, but Kanan gave no reprieve.

"Eli-san." Kanan gave her sharpest glare to the quarter-Russian.

"EEEEEEEE!" Eli shook even more and took numerous steps back, "P-Please! I'm sorry! She was just too cute and inspiring and... Chika is just lovable!" Eli began to shed some tears as she was literally afraid for her life.

"I can see where you are in regards to Chika-san being a lovable girl." Kanan then took Chika's arm and pulled the Mikan into her embrace, "However, you must know that Chika-san is mine."

"B-But! She didn't say anything about this!!" Eli is very confused.

"Of course she didn't, because she didn't recognize my affection as love. She didn't recognize anyone's affection for her as love because she is an idiot. At least..." Kanan then made her 'Angry Dolphin' face to Eli, "Until you came along."

"A-Are you jealous..???" Eli took even more steps back.

"Oh I'm more than jealous." Kanan then smirked like Dio Brando as she approached Eli with Chika in tow, "Now both of you will have to extract repayment to me."

She tossed Eli and Chika onto the bed while Kanan started to...

"KANAN?!" Chika started to freak out at what Kanan was doing, "Why are you stripping?!"

"H-Harashoooo..." Eli forgot what she was feeling and doing as soon as she saw Kanan's body, "So... Guraaa~"

"STOP ENCOURAGING KANAN!!!"

However, the gay lesbian Dolphin pinned Chika down and squished Eli to Chika's side.

"I love you, Chika-san."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

 

* * *

 

Honoka and Maki, rings on their ring finger, stared at what happened to the people before them.

"Okay." Maki grunted, "What the fuck happened here."

Honoka looked at the orange-haired High Schooler and their old High School friend, Eli.

"I think one had sex with an unrequited lover," Honoka began her diagnosis, "While the other was more beaten than raped..."

Maki turned to stare at her soon-to-be wife.

"Are you fucking serious right now idiot?"

"I am serious about this, Maki-chan. Besides, we had a good source to back my argument up!"

Maki frowned, "I don't think Nozomi is a good source to begin with..."

"But she has the spirits to help her!" Honoka waved her arms up towards the heavens where one man once pierced it with his drill.

"That makes your argument even more doubtful."

Honoka sighed as she patted both Eli and the high schooler on their heads.

"At least we know that Eli-chan is in love with this one. They look like a cute couple."

"Honoka, from what I understand, that orange haired one, Takami Chika," Maki pointed to Chika's unconscious and derpy body, "Is a huge fan of yours according to her family and her friends."

Honoka's eyes lit up.

"REALLY?!" Honoka jumped up and down, "OHMYGOD! WE HAVE TO BE FRIENDS SOON NOW! I WILL SUPPORT HER AT HER LIVES, GIVE HER TIPS..."

"Ahem!" Maki pouted as she gave Honoka a saltydesu face. Lets just say it was very adorable.

Of course, Honoka would notice it right away.

"Awwww!" Honoka then cuddled Maki, "Does the wittle Neko Maki-chan want attention from me~? Yes she does!"

"I'm not your pet!" Maki blushed even more, "Stupid idiot... Lets just make sure these two are conscious."

"Yes my darling husband!" Honoka saluted, causing Maki to smile a bit.

Especially at that 'Husband' part.

 

* * *

 

Ever since that event, Eli and Chika's relationship was blown out of the ocean of obscurity and into the Muse and Aqours limelight.

The reactions were very mixed, obviously.

For Muse, Honoka and Maki were very supportive of Eli's relationship, though Maki gave Eli a stern warning to wait her perverted ass until Chika is at legal age ("But isn't she already legal if she wants it?", "NO!"). Rin and Hanayo were also supportive, but they were very forward about it, much to Maki's disappointment. Nozomi merely smiled at Eli, making the Russian suspicious about whether or not she knew about this all along. Nico was very annoyed that Eli would go as far as to date a High Schooler and bapped her head for trying to have sex with her.

Kotori and Umi...

"SHAMELESS!" Umi screeched, "SHAMELESS! SHAMELESS! SHAMELESS! SHAMELESS! SHAMELESS! SHAMELESS..." Yeah, she just says that over and over again.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori clung onto Umi with Honoka helping, "Please stop! It's pure love!!!"

"IT'S STILL SHAMELESS!" Umi continued to screech.

As for Aqours, You was very visibly annoyed by the development, for obvious reasons, and was even more annoyed when she found out that Kanan did... SOMETHING with Chika and that Kanan loved the Mikan as well. Hanamaru and Yoshiko support the relationship, but they were either too pure (Zuramaru) or too Chuuni (Yohane) to know what the hell is going on. Riko was in the timeout chair still and she was also comically crying over the fact that she didn't join in with Chika and Eli's sexy times. Mari was surprisingly supportive of this, but unlike with Nozomi, everyone was glaring at her for knowing what Chika and Eli were doing.

"It's joke~" She would say, but it wouldn't work this time.

Ruby was visibly crying her eyes out. All of her ships (NozoEli and NicoMaki) were sunk permanently in one day. To make matters worse for her, she also found out that Chika and Eli nearly had sex with each other and that Kanan DID have sex (though more with Chika than Eli). Lets just say that Ruby never talked to Chika for a long, long time.

As for Kanan and Dia, they join Riko in the time out chair (now time out corner), wallowing in shame and despair. Kanan, in particular, is now seen as being no better than Riko and was especially tormented.

As for Eli and Chika, they continued their relationship in peace, but Nozomi and Mari must watch them at all times and no one else.

"Well." Chika frowned, "So much for keeping this a secret from the others..."

"But at least they are supportive for the most part." Eli smiled at her girlfriend.

"Yeah..." Chika looked at Eli and smiled as well, "Now we can finally show everyone that we are true girlfriends."

"So shall we kiss to mark this moment?"

"You may do so, my prince~"

The two then gave each other loving kisses. All the while Nozomi and Mari took pictures of it so that they can shove in the faces of their friends.

And that is the end of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate my broken Power Jack laptop... ;w;
> 
> Now I can't do my fanfics properly unless I go to school where there are working computers. And this also translates to homework as well.
> 
> So if you are still waiting for a couple of other Multi-Chapter fics, please be patient. I am trying my best to do them, but there will be obvious delays as well. 'Kiss me! Love me!! I love you too!!!' is still alive, but I am having trouble with some of the chapter topics in that fic in addition to this situation I put myself in.
> 
> Again, please be patient. Good things come for those who wait.


End file.
